


Death Brings Happiness

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds happiness in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Brings Happiness

Sirius fell to the ground with a trumped. It was white everywhere.

"Where the heck, am I?" Sirius thought aloud.

"We're in between" a voice said. Sirius whipped around looking for the souces of the voice.

On finding it, Sirius stared in shock. It was James. But how was that possible. James was dead. Sirius saw his body. James was dead but there he was standing before him. How was that possible?

"I know I look good but there is now need to stare." James treased

"James" Sirius whispered. "Is it really you? I'm not just seeing things" which wouldn't be surprising. "Please let this be real; please really be here."

James' eyes feel with pain as James slowing walked up to Sirius. "I'm really here Sirius. It's really me. You're not seeing things. I'm right here" gently placing his hands onto Sirius' shoulder.

"But how? You're dead. I SAW YOU DEAD! I SAW YOUR BODY! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" getting more angry with each word.

James just looked at Sirius sadly. "I'm not alive, Sirius"

"NOT ALI—"

"You're dead, Sirius" James said bluntly.

"What?!" Sirius was more confused as the conversation went on.

"You got push through the veil by your stupid cousin" James never liked Bellatrix. "She's the reason you're dead; her spell hit you pushing you through the veil. I'm sorry."

Sirius started laugh. "She always said she was going to kill me. I guess she got her wish."

James laugh as well. "Only you would joke about your cousin killing you."

Their laugh died out. "So now what? What do we do now? And what is this place?"

"It's in between. Where you decided whether to go on or to go back as a ghost." James explained

"I going where you go. And being a ghost would be boring. Plus I never see you again if I'm a ghost, right? And Harry would be alright, right."

"Harry would be ok but he is very upset by your death understandably. But he would move on from it and defeat Voldemort. And we are with him even though he doesn't see us"

"What talking about?"

"Basically, the dead are able to keep an eye out on their love ones but can't be seen or interfere. And we will see him again but hopefully not in a long time."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Anyway, are you coming or not?" James asked.

"Of course, I'm coming." Sirius replied. "I'll go where ever you go."

"So, Padfoot ready for the next great adventure." James said with a grin sling his arm over Sirius.

"Never been more ready, Prongs." Sirius grinning widely. Sirius felt happier than he had in long time—since James died. He got his best friend back. And they were be together forever now—never to be separated again.


End file.
